No Puppet Dies
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: "Would you like to know something...puppet master? I will be here for a long time. i am alive and will forever be. Do you want to know why?" "No puppet dies. They are simply forgotten..." This si a one-shot.


**So~ here is a one-shot I made about Neah taking over Allen and how Allen felt about it and how he surveyed the situation. Please R&R and enjoy!**

A puppet.

That's what I am. I am a puppet forever manipulated by the puppet master who controls me with the strings attached to my body. I see the people I was supposed to be close to in the halls of the order and force a fake smile. Forced by the puppet master himself so that no one will take his puppet from him. Their not stupid though. They know something is wrong with me, but they will say nothing.

Am I really not worth their time? Or is it the simple fact that they are scared of me? Scared of the one they used to treasure as a friend...a part of their small family.

All Lenalee does now is cry. When she isn't crying, she tries her best to act tuff but we all see it isn't working. Lenalee. Once a great excorsist for the black order was now nothing but a little girl lost inside of a woman's body. Searching for the exit that would never be found. I have tried many times to console her but whenever she sees me she cries and I am in return, asked to leave the room by whoever else is in the room. Eventually, they stopped letting me see her all together. Said I would do nothing but make her cry more. I don't blame them. They hate me anyway, it's okay...I can leave.

Neah- excuse me. I mean, the puppet master snorts at his creations sadness.

Lavi won't even look me in the eye anymore. He'll laugh, joke around with me...but will never make eye contact. When I did see his emerald eye for the first time in ages, I wished I hadn't It was filled with regret, sorrow, anger, and above all else...loneliness. Soon enough though, every contact we had stopped. He stopped talking to me and when he did, he was cold. But still, I can see the hurt in his eyes. I held close to that thin rope of hope until the day I saw no emotion in his deep sea of green. I lost hope for ever being what I used to be to Lavi. It's fine. A puppet has no need for friends, for the puppet master could easily take them away anyway.

The puppet master inched closer to the glass with the faces of the people at the order in it, that I have tried for a long time to stay connected to.

Kanda ,however...was different. He still kept up the strong facade of his and never let anyone in. But unlike Lavi, instead of him being the one who had to break eye contact, it was me. He would stare at my eyes until I broke the gaze. He was the only one remotely nice, even though to everyone else, he hated me. But on the nights where everyone would be asleep, he and I would meet on the roof. Doing nothing but starring off into the distance, and not going back to our separate rooms until the sun broke through the surface of the earth.

I'm not quite sure when it started, or how it would end, but it doesn't really matter. We kept our little dream. That is, until I felt one of the strings attached to me being broken. The puppet master was getting impatient. He no longer needed this puppet. I sat closer to Kanda than I had ever before, the night I knew things would change.

"Dammit, Moyashi! Why are you so close?" He asked, but I ignored him.

"Neh, Yuu. Can I ask you something?" I asked instead of answering his question. He looked at me strangely, but nodded nonetheless.

"Do puppet's die after their strings have all been cut by the puppet master?" He looked shocked by the question, but quickly got over it and turned his gaze from me to the stars. What he spoke next would be embedded to my memory forever. Whether I'm alive or not.

One by one, the puppet master cut my strings. Now I am left with one. One string out of thousands. I have forgotten everything. My friends, my home, and my own heart. The puppet master finally releases me from his evil strings of hope with one last cut and I fall to the ground with a silent thud, as he retreats to the enclosed mirror. The puppet master turned to me and  
>gave me a short wave and sad smile before walking through the mirror and disappearing with it forever.<p>

I laid limp on the ground of a place molded by emotions only a fallen angel should contain. I chuckled bitterly. "Would you like to know something...puppet master?" I spoke to the person who was no longer here. "I will be here for a long time. I'm still alive and will forever be. Do you want to know why?" My body slowly started to fade away from existence.

Kanda sighed sadly and turned to look me in the eye.

"No puppet dies. They are simply forgotten..."

No puppet dies. They are simply forgotten...

A/N: I'm so sorry for the sadness in this. I was so depressed so I just had to get it out somehow. I grabbed a couple pieces of paper and, this was born! Please R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
